The Imaging Response Assessment Team (IRAT) is a shared resource that focuses on accurate and reproducible assessment of imaging-based measurements in clinical cancer research. The IRAT assists in building imaging science into institutional clinical research early in project development, thus capitalizing on the use of imaging biomarkers of tumor response to provide critical information for optimum management and interpretation of therapeutic trials. To improve service in this area, the tumor response assessment core at Washington University was initiated under a CCSG IRAT supplement in 2005. The IRAT has continued operating during the year following the limited initial supplement This application demonstrates the IRAT has developed into a fully integrated shared resource core facility in SCC. The specific aims of these efforts are to: (1) operate a core facility for assessment, consultation and quality control for routine tumor response evaluation with imaging; (2) fully implement and support a coordinated mechanism to improve protocol review/development processes for protocols using imaging; and (3) ensure that both conventional and novel tumor image analysis services are readily available for use in cancer clinical trials. The shared resource will support funded and unfunded institutional, cooperative group and industry-sponsored oncology research programs at WU with priority given to SCC members, especially new users of imaging technology. In summary, this proposal outlines an innovative IRAT shared resource core that is carefully matched to the specific needs of SCC. It focuses on appropriately increasing the role that quantitative imaging plays in cancer research and represents a proactive step towards providing image analysis services and the personnel needed to maintain the services. We expect the approach outlined herein will continue to be highly successful and lead to greatly increased volumes in the use of appropriately selected Imaging in phase 1, 11 and III studies.